


Five in the morning

by think_of_it_as_kismet



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/think_of_it_as_kismet/pseuds/think_of_it_as_kismet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning routine. | [This is just some short, G-rated super fluffy-ness that happened in response to a prompt posted on imagineyourotp.tumblr.com once.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some short, G-rated super fluffy-ness that happened in response to a prompt posted on imagineyourotp.tumblr.com once.

Annie always felt that five in the morning always seemed to come too soon; but, each and every morning (except on most weekends), the alarm clock would go off at exactly that time, waking up her and Eyal so that they could get ready for work. For the past four years, Eyal had worked with the CIA as a Mossad liaison, and for the past three years, Annie and Eyal had been married.

Annie reached over Eyal and turned off the alarm, then when she started to move back away from him, he caught her in his arm. Annie smiled softly at him.  
"What?" Annie asked.  
"Nothing," Eyal replied, then pressed a soft kiss to her lips.  
"It is never just nothing with you," Annie teased. Well, mostly teased, anyway -- there was some truth to that.  
"Says who?" Eyal asked.  
"Says your wife," Annie replied. With that, Eyal let his arm fall from around her and Annie got out of bed, and her fuchsia satin cami fell perfectly around her curves as she stood up. Eyal took a couple of seconds to admire how it looked on her, then he got up as well. 

They both stepped into the bathroom at the same time to brush their teeth. Eyal picked up the toothpaste tube first, and squeezed some paste out on his toothbrush, then Annie held out her hand for it. But he didn't give it to her.  
"Seriously, are you trying to make us late today?" Annie asked as if she were annoyed, but he could hear the smile in her voice even though she wasn't smiling on her face.  
"No," Eyal replied, despite the fact that a toothbrush was in his mouth.  
"Then give it," Annie said, then reached for it. Since Eyal was taller than she was, he held it up higher. "Oh my god," Annie said, rolling her eyes.  
"Something wrong?" Eyal asked.  
"You and your existence right now," Annie replied. Eyal looked over at her, still brushing his teeth.  
"Ouch, that hurt, Neshama," Eyal teased her.  
"You're gonna be hurt if you don't give me the toothpaste," Annie replied.  
"I could easily defend myself against your attacks," Eyal replied.  
"I finally got issued a gun from Langley, you know. Like a few years ago," Annie said.  
"I am quite aware of that fact," Eyal replied.  
"Good," Annie said. "Now, the toothpaste," She finished. And there it was -- the smile on her face that she had been hiding for the past couple of minutes when this toothpaste thing first started. Eyal always had a way of making her eventually give in to his general cuteness and charm, and she did the same to him. It was always just a matter of who succeeded first (she would never admit it, but he usually succeeded first, as he just did.) Eyal rinsed his mouth and put his toothbrush back beside the sink, but still held the toothpaste tube up. Annie gave him her look -- her very serious (and very cute, he'd admit) look where she just stared at him, trying to stare him down. He eventually gave in to that and put the toothpaste tube in her still outstretched hand.  
"Boker tov, Neshama," Eyal said with a smile, saying "good morning" in Hebrew to her, leaving the bathroom to go get dressed.  
"Ani ohevet otcha," Annie replied, saying "I love you" in Hebrew to him.


End file.
